Elves
Elves are tall humanoids whose race originated in the Feywild. Because of this, they all carry a bit of magic within them, though, like other humanoid races, only a small few are born with enough magical potential to actually make use of spells and such. The elves, originally created by the Aboleth, used to be less conventionally beautiful, with big fangs kind of like Orcs, pronounced veins, sharp claws, and greenish tints. When the Aboleth were destroyed, Corellon worked to reshape the elves into something more 'beautiful' (at least in his eyes). But the Drow, who forsook Corellon long ago, appear more like the original elves, albeit with chalk-white skin. Physiology With their unearthly grace and fine features, elves appear hauntingly beautiful to humans and members of many other races. They are slightly shorter than humans on average, ranging from well under 5 feet tall to just over 6 feet. They are more slender than humans, typically weighing only 100 to 145 pounds. Elves' coloration tends to vary by elven subrace. High elves tend to be a bit more varied, covering all natural human skin tones, as well as bluish-white. Similarly, their hair covers all natural human hair colors, in addition to green and blue. Their eyes also cover all natural human eye colors, in addition to eyes like pools of liquid gold or silver. Wood elves' coloration is significantly less varied. Their skin is typically copperish in hue, sometimes with traces of green. Their hair tends toward browns and blacks, but is occasionally blond or copper-colored. Their eyes are green, brown, or hazel. Elves of all subraces have no facial hair. Common Personality Traits Elves can live well over 700 years, giving them a broad perspective on events that might trouble the shorter-lived races more deeply, They are more often amused than excited, and more likely to be curious than greedy. They tend to remain aloof and unfazed by petty happenstance. When pursuing a goal, however, whether adventuring on a mission or learning a new skill or art, elves can be focused and relentless. They are slow to make friends and enemies, and even slower to forget them. They reply to petty insults with disdain and to serious insults with vengeance. Like the branches of a young tree, elves are flexible in the face of danger. They trust in diplomacy and compromise to resolve differences before they escalate to violence. They have been known to retreat from intrusions into their woodland homes, confident that they can simply wait the invaders out. But when the need arises, elves reveal a stern martial side, demonstrating skill with sword, bow, and strategy. Elves are lovers of nature and magic, art and artistry, music and poetry. They favor elegant clothing in bright colors, and they enjoy simple yet lovely jewelry. They dislike the pace of human society, which is regimented from day lo day but constantly changing over decades, so they find careers that let them travel freely and set their own pace. Elves also enjoy exercising their martial prowess or gaining greater magical power, and adventuring allows them to do so. Although they can be haughty, elves are generally gracious even to those who fall short of their high expectations which is most non-elves. Their opinions on the races they most frequently come into contact with are as follows: * Dwarves. "Dwarves are dull, clumsy oafs. But what they lack in humor, sophistication, and manners, they make up for in valor. And I must admit, their best smiths produce art that approaches elven quality." * Halflings. "Halflings are people of simple pleasures, and that is not a quality to scorn. They're good folk, who care for each other and tend their gardens, and they have proven themselves tougher than they seem when the need arises." * Humans. "All that haste, their ambition and drive to accomplish something before their brief lives pass away - human endeavors seem so futile sometimes. But then you look at what they have accomplished, and you have to appreciate their achievements. If only they could slow down and learn some manner of refinement." Society Elves are a magical people of otherworldly grace, living in the world but not entirely part of it. They live in places of ethereal beauty, in the midst of ancient forests or in silvery spires glittering with faerie light, where soft music drifts through the air and gentle fragrances waft on the breeze. Most elves dwell in small forest villages hidden among the trees. Elves hunt game, gather food, and grow vegetables, and their skill and magic allow them to support themselves without the need for clearing and plowing land. They are talented artisans, crafting finely worked clothes and art objects. Their contact with outsiders is usually limited, though a few elves make a good living by trading crafted items for metals (which they have no interest in mining). Elves encountered outside their own lands are commonly traveling minstrels, artists, or sages. Human nobles compete for the services of elf instructors to teach swordplay or magic to their children. EIves take up adventuring out of wanderlust. Since they are so long-lived, they can enjoy centuries of exploration and discovery. Names Elves are considered children until they declare themselves adults, some time after the hundredth birthday, and before this period they are called by child names. Upon declaring adulthood, an elf selects an adult name. It is considered the height of rudeness to use an elf's child name once they have chosen an adult one, and multiple offenses on that front are not tolerated and can lead to expulsion from a family or group of friends. Each elf's adult name is a unique creation, though It might reflect the names of respected individuals or other family members. Little distinction exists between male names and female names; the groupings here reflect only general tendencies. In addition, every elf bears a family name, typically a combination of other Elvish words. Some elves traveling among humans translate their family names into Common, but others retain the Elvish version. * Typical Child Names: Ara, Bryn, Del, Eryn, Faen, Innil, Lael, Mella, Naill, Naeris, Phann, Rael, Rinn, Sai, Syllin, Thia, Vali * Typical Male Adult Names: Adran, Aelar, Aramil, Arannis, Aust, Beiro, Berrian, Carrie, Enialis, Erdan, Erevan, Galinndan, Hadarai, Heian, Himo. Immeral, Ivellios, Laucian, Mindartis, Paelias, Peren, Quarion, Riardon, Rolen, Soveliss, Thamior, Tharivol, Theren, Varis * Typical Female Adult Names: Adrie, Althaea, Anastrianna, Andraste, Antinua, Bethrynna, Birel, Caelynn, Orusilia, Enna, Felosial, lelenia,jelenneth, Keyleth, Leshanna, Lia, Meriele, Mialee, Naivara, Quelenna, Quillathe, Sariel, Shanairra, Shava, Silaqui, Theirastra, Thia, Vadania, Valanthe, Xanaphia * Common Family Names (and their Common Translations): Amakiir (Gemflower), Amastacia (Starflower), Galanodel (Moonwhisper), Holimion (Oiamonddew), IIphelkiir (Gemblossom), Liadon (Silverfrond), Meliamne (Oakenheel), Nailo (Nightbreeze), Siannodel (Moonbrook), Xiloscient (Goldpetal) Gameplay Traits Ability Score Increase Elves' Dexterity score increases by 2. Age Elven understanding of adulthood goes beyond physical growth to encompass worldly experience. An elf typically claims adulthood and an adult name around the age of 100 and can live to be 750 years old. Alignment Elves love freedom, variety, and self expression. They value and protect others' freedom as well as their own, considering an individual's right to act as they wish, regardless of alignment, a right of the highest order, so long as they do not infringe on another individual's rights. They tend to be neutral for this reason, rather than 'good' or 'evil', and there are overall more neutral elves than there are chaotic or lawful ones. Darkvision Accustomed to twilit forests and the night sky, elves have superior vision in dark and dim conditions. They can see in dim light within 60 feet of themselves as if it were bright light, and in darkness as if it were dim light. They can't discern color in darkness, only shades of gray. Keen Senses Elves have proficiency in the Perception skill. Fey Ancestry Elves have advantage on saving throws against being charmed, and magic cannot put them to sleep. Trance Elves don't need to sleep. Instead, they meditate deeply, remaining semiconscious, for 4 hours a day. (The Common word for such meditation is "trance.") While meditating, they can dream after a fashion; such dreams are actually mental exercises that have become reflexive through years of practice. After resting in this way, they gain the same benefit that a human does from 8 hours of sleep. Language Elvish is fluid, with subtle intonations and intricate grammar. Elven literature is rich and varied, and their songs and poems are famous among other races. Many bards learn their language so they can add Elvish ballads lo their repertoires. Subraces Ancient divides among the elven people resulted in three main subraces: high elves, wood elves, and dark elves, who are commonly called drow. High Elf High elves have a keen mind and a mastery of at least the basics of magic. They are haughty and reclusive, believing themselves to be superior to non-elves and even other elves. * Ability Score Increase. High elves' Intelligence score increases by I. * Elf Weapon Training. High elves have proficiency with the longsword, shortsword, shortbow, and longbow. * Cantrip. High elves choose one Canlrip from the wizard spell list. Intelligence is their spellcasting ability. * Extra Language. High elves can speak, read, and write one extra language. Wood Elf Wood elves have keen senses and intuition, and their fleet feet carry them quickly and stealthily through their native forests. These elves are the ones most commonly encountered in human society. * Ability Score Increase. Wood elves' Wisdom score increases by 1. * Elf Weapon Training. Wood elves have proficiency with the longsword, shortsword, shortbow, and longbow. * Fleet of Foot. Wood elves' base walking speed increases lo 35 feet. * Mask of the Wild. Wood elves can attempt to hide even when only lightly obscured by foliage, heavy rain, falling snow, mist, and other natural phenomena. Category:Sentient Races (Playable) Category:For Players